Focused
Focused was a hardcore punk band that was based out of Long Beach, California in the United States. The band formed in 1990 with the lineup of Tim Mann on Vocals, John Schoettler on Guitars, Jeff Boetto on Guitars, Matt Archuleta on Bass and Al Christensen on Drums. Over the years, the lineup shifted several times, with Mann being the only constant. History Origins and Bow (1990-1993) Focused began in 1990 with the lineup of Vocalist Tim Mann, Guitarists John Schoettler and Jeff Boetto, and Bassist Matt Archuleta. David Shoemaker filled in on Drums for the first show the band played before Al Christensen took over the position. Early on the band recorded two different demos, including Situation Within and Eternity's Gate. In 1992, Boetto and Archuleta departed from the band, being replaced by Mike Merryman and Dirk Lemmenes respectively. In 1993, Jason Parker joined the band as a fill-in Guitarist for Merryman, who was unable to make it to the show. Schoettler departed pretty soon afterward, with Parker joining alongside Merryman. The lineup consisting of Mann, Merryman, Parker, Lemmenes, and Christensen wrote and recorded their debut album, Bow, which came out through Tooth & Nail Records. The Hope That Lies Within and breakup (1994-1996) In 1994, the band again saw lineup changes, with Parker and Christensen both departing from the band. Andrew Reizuch joined the band as a Guitarist and Chris Bowden joined on Drums.Bowden, Chris (May 5, 2015). "#15 - ... a Counselor". Never Was Podcast. Interview with Mark Salomon. Retrieved on October 20, 2018. Now, in addition to Reizuch and Bowden, the band - along with Mann, Merryman, and Lemmenes - who had already grown to a high status in the scene, began to work on their sophomore release. In 1995, the band recorded and released The Hope That Lies Within, which also came out through Tooth & Nail Records. In 1996, the band disbanded and went their separate ways. Lemmenes went on to perform with a project called Stavesacre alongside former members of The Crucified, Chatterbox, Scaterd Few and The Blamed, while most of the others remained musically inactive. Reunion EP, Second Reunion, and shows (2000-2009) In 2000, Focused reunited with the best-known lineup of Mann, Merryman, Lemmenes, another former member as well as new Drummer Adam Valles. With the lineup, the band recorded an EP, which featured three tracks - "War", "Angels and Demons", and "Grace". The band broke up a year later in 2001. The EP was later released in 2008 through Indie Vision Music as a free MP3 download"Focused - 2000". Discogs. March 23, 2008. Retrieved on October 20, 2018. and later again in 2016."Focused - 2000". Discogs. July 7, 2016. Retrieved on October 20, 2018. In 2009, the band reunited again with Mann, Merryman, Parker, Lemmenes, and former Project 86 Drummer Alex Albert to perform on a couple shows with Living Sacrifice and Demon Hunter."Demon Hunter announces "Huntour 2009"". Lambgoat. June 18, 2009. Retrieved on October 20, 2018. Following the shows, there was a debate as to whether the band would play more shows or not, which were addressed in 2014. In 2019, Steadfast Records re-released Eternity's Gate as At Eternity's Gate, as well as a music video of old footage being released."Focused - At Eternity's Gate (2019, Vinyl)". Discogs. Retrieved on December 23, 2019.Jones, Brandon (November 8, 2019). "Focused Gets The Vinyl Treatment". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on December 23, 2019.Joens, Brandon (December 8, 2019). "Focused - Open My Eyes". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on December 23, 2019. Members Last Known Lineup * Timothy M. Mann - Vocals (1990-1996, 2000-2001, 2009) * Mike Merryman - Guitars (1992-1996, 2000-2001, 2009) * Jason Parker - Guitars (1993-1994, 2009) * Dirk Lemmenes - Bass (1992-1996, 2000-2001, 2009) * Alex Albert - Drums (2009) Former * Jeff Boetto - Guitars (1990-1992) * John Schoettler - Guitars (1990-1993) * Andrew Reizuch - Guitars (1994-1996) * Gary Wilson - Guitars * Brett Barber - Guitars * Matt Archuleta - Bass (1990-1992) * Jim Rupe - Bass * David Shoemaker - Drums (1990) * Al Christensen - Drums (1990-1994) * Chris Bowden - Drums (1994-1996) * Adam Valles - Drums (2000-2001) Discography Studio albums * Bow (1993) * The Hope That Lies Within (1995) EP * 2000 EP (2008) * At Eternity's Gate (2019) Demo * Situation Within ''(1990-1992)"This demo was our first original recordings". Facebook. February 20, 2018. Retrieved on October 20, 2018. * ''Eternity's Gate ''(1990-1992) '''Compilation' * The Wheels of Progress ''(1992-1996) ''(1999) References Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:United States Bands Category:Solid State Records Bands